


Como viejo matrimonio

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somos compañeros, después de todo; en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Porque Sting y Rogue parecían más un viejo matrimonio que otra cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como viejo matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.  
> Extensión: 1485 palabras.  
> Personajes/Pareja: Sting/Rogue.  
> Notas: Es corto, pues me quede sin tiempo.   
> Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

Bastaba mirarlos, esas pequeñas costumbres del día a día que parecían carecer de importancia pero que decían mucho de una persona, o de una relación. Notar esos gestos que para cualquiera pecarían de irrelevantes, pero que sus compañeros conocían bien y calificaban como «dejad de discutir como viejo matrimonio». Sting solía girar el rostro, alejándolo de Rogue y su reprimenda del día, para centrarlo en quien hubiera dicho aquello y soltar un «no discutimos como viejo matrimonio».

Cómo si alguien fuese a creerse eso, alguien que los viese en su día a día y tuviese una vista perfecta de sus discusiones, que solían iniciar con hechos que se acercaban ridículamente a lo que se conoce como problemas de pareja.

—¿Se podría saber cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes la ropa en el suelo para que, efectivamente, lo dejes de hacer?

El rubio, que a esas horas de la mañana estaría ocupado con el papeleo que no terminó en la noche y por tanto de mal humor, volteaba con un pequeño temblor en su parpado.

—Qué problema hay con eso —respondía, mirando a su compañero con molestia—, es mi cuarto.

—¿Lo ordenas tú? —cuestionaba Rogue, cruzándose de brazos—. No —se respondía él mismo—, lo hace Yukino y no tiene por qué hacerlo pues no eres un niño pequeño, recoge tu ropa.

Sting también se cruzaba de brazos, solo que en algo más parecido a un berrinche que a un regaño.

—No.

Y así partía la primera discusión de la mañana, centrada en Sting y su desorden y «no eres un mocoso, ordena tus cosas, estoy cansado de tener que repetirlo, eres un maldito desastre andante». La segunda discusión del día partía a raíz de eso mismo, con un levemente vengativo Sting y sus «abre tus cortinas, a tu cuarto no le entra luz, se juntan arañas de esa manera, por qué nunca me haces caso, por qué puedes criticar mi cuarto y yo no el tuyo, tu maldito cuarto es un nido de arañas».

La tercera discusión del día, una vez las otras dos habían pasado al olvido, era siempre durante el desayuno, con todos sus compañeros de espectadores y el típico «no te me pegues tanto» de Rogue.

—¡Eres un maldito amargado!

—¿Podrías no hacer tanto escándalo?

—¿Podrías explicarme cuál es tu problema con el afecto ajeno?

—Eres demasiado invasivo.

—Ah, claro, ahora soy invasivo.

—No actúes como crío.

—Yo no actuó como crío, quién dijo eso, a diferencia de un imbécil amargado que conozco.

—Actúas como crío.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de tiempo que podían estar discutiendo sobre quien era el crío ahí cuando ambos acababan actuando como mocosos de cinco años.

—El único crío aquí eres tú y tu necesidad de enojarte por todo.

—¡El que se enoja por todo y es un maldito amargado eres tú!

—Los dos están actuando como niños —decía Yukino una vez terminaba de cansarse de la situación—. Dejen de discutir de una vez, estamos desayunando —los dos magos solo podían hundirse en la silla y refunfuñar por lo bajo, molestos—, y dejen de quejarse por lo bajo.

Una leve risa de Minerva, ya reintegrada, al notar el silencio tras aquellas palabras.

—Oh, son un par de niños regañados. —Y es que si Yukino decía «cállense», se callaban.

Otro gruñido mutuo. Sting apoyaba su rostro en su mano y centraba la mirada en Rogue tras unos momentos de absoluto silencio.

—Recogí mi ropa, por cierto —decía de pronto, captando la atención de su compañero.

La primera reconciliación del día.

Porque Sting era un idiota, pero era un idiota que sabía hacerse querer, sobre todo si se trataba de su compañero, que sonreía de medio lado ante esas palabras, de claro buen humor.

Dicho buen humor mutuo duraba hasta la cuarta discusión del día, ocasionada por Sting y sus ganas de estar en la piscina cuando sobre su escritorio se acumulaban miles y miles de papeles.

—No lo dejes todo para último minuto.

El rubio se cruzaba de brazos, molesto y ya con el traje de baño puesto.

—Lo haré después.

—Eso dices siempre.

Se preguntaba por qué Rogue siempre tenía que estar criticándolo.

—Eras más agradable cuando no era maestro —comentaba.

—Te percataste de lo parecido que eso sonó a eras más agradable cuando no estábamos casados —decía Rufus, dentro de la piscina y con la atención fija en la conversación.

—Muérete —le respondía Sting.

Rogue rodaba los ojos antes de tomar a Sting de un brazo y arrastrarlo de vuelta al interior del gremio porque «aquí no se puede conversar tranquilo». Y no es como si en verdad conversaran, pero hacían el intento entre reprimendas y un Sting demasiado infantil que se le tiraba encima con un puchero en la cara. Rogue no entendía como es que era él quien acababa revisando el papeleo mientras Sting le sonreía y prometía ayudarlo, cosa imposible pues el rubio no tenía precisamente buena concentración.

«Quiero ir a la piscina. Qué estarán haciendo. Mira, hice un avión. Tengo hambre. Qué vamos a almorzar. Esa nube se parece a ti.»

—Sting, largate a la piscina.

Tenerlo ahí era más un estorbo que una ayuda.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio, yo me encargo de esto.

—¡Te quiero Rogue!

Sting lo abrazaba antes de largarse corriendo. No tardaba en volver para arrastrarlo rumbo al patio porque «me sentiré mal si te quedas aquí encerrado». No es que a Rogue no le gustara bañarse, pero tampoco le fascinaba, motivo por el que era algo renuente a dejarse arrastrar.

—¡Venga, no seas amargado!

Y acababa en la estúpida piscina con el estúpido de Sting tirándole agua y jugando como un niño pequeño. Llegaba la noche y los estúpidos papeles seguían en su lugar.

—Yo dije, no lo dejes todo para último minuto.

—¡Ya sé, no tienes que repetirlo!

Sting se arrojaba sobre el escritorio, molesto, porque nuevamente no iba a poder dormir. Alzaba la mirada a su compañero, que lo contemplaba a su vez con esa molesta pose de «te lo dije». Sting ponía cara de perro abandonado.

—Ayudame —rogaba.

Rogue cerraba con un portazo, el muy maldito, tanto que le costaba quedarse despierto una hora, o dos, o varias.

Así llegaba al desayuno con ojeras kilométricas y de mal humor, para sentarse pesadamente en una silla, y por suerte Rogue no le estaba criticando ya pues ni había tocado su cuarto y tiempo de desparramar ropa no había tenido.

—Rufus —llamaba—, hazme un favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Te pago.

—Bueno.

—Eso acaba de dejar de ser un favor —comentaba Orga.

Sting se alzaba de hombros.

—Me da igual, solo haz el papeleo por mí.

—Claro.

Rogue, café en mano, solo podía rodar los ojos.

—No me digas que aún no los terminas —decía con hartazgo.

—Lo habría hecho si me hubieses ayudado.

—¿Por qué debería haberte ayudado? —cuestionaba Rogue—. Para empezar, iba a hacerlo, pero tú no me dejaste.

—¡Me sentía mal estando en la piscina mientras tú trabajabas!

—Por eso es que no deberías dejar el trabajo para último minuto, genio.

—Para lo que pienso en ti.

Yukino, que detestaba que discutieran como viejos casados durante el desayuno, no tardaba en reclamar que se callaran y desayunaran en paz. Por supuesto, los susodichos magos no tardaban en callarse.

—Oh, son un par de niños regañados —volvía a comentar Minerva.

—Más bien son un matrimonio regañado —decía Rufus.

Sting entrecerraba los ojos, con bastantes ganas de responder a eso, si no lo hacía era porque Yukino seguía molesta y no le apetecía molestarla todavía más.

Para empezar, qué tenía de malo que peleara de vez en cuando con Rogue, simples discrepancias sin importancia. Además, pelear no era lo único que hacía con él, hacían muchas otras cosas que según sus compañeros seguían siendo catalogables como «viejo matrimonio»; como conversar de viejos tiempos, pasear juntos, ir de compras juntos, hacer muchas cosas juntos al punto de que Orga comentara que parecían siameses.

Vamos, que eran los dragones gemelos por algo, y un jodido matrimonio según sus compañeros.

De seguro era por eso que llegada la noche, y ya sin malditos papeles sobre su escritorio, Sting se recostaba sobre la madera y centraba la mirada en Rogue, sentado frente a él. Pasaban los minutos en silencio, completo silencio, uno que no era incómodo. Y entonces, lejos de ojos ajenos, Sting soltaba con calma.

—Me gustas mucho.

Porque Sting y Rogue eran más como un viejo matrimonio que como otra cosa, de esos que discuten por trivialidades, que se conocen mejor que nadie, se toman la mano cuando creen que nadie los ve, suspiran de muchas maneras al pensar en el otro (desde con cariño hasta con cansancio), detienen la mirada más de lo usual en el contrario y se dejan un beso en los labios cuando están solos.


End file.
